Kirby vs Steven Quartz Universe
Introduction Wiz: These two are fun-loving heroes Boomstick: Kirby, the pink vacuum cleaner (basically) Wiz: And Steven Universe, the son of Rose Quartz Boomstick: He’s Wiz And I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their skills, weaponry, abilities to find out who’ll win in a Death Battle! Kirby Age: Unknown, 200-year pre-maturity A Star Warrior Wiz: A thousand years ago, the star warriors have defended the universe from the infamous and all-powerful Nightmare. Boomstick: However, all of them started dying, there were only two left Wiz: The brave Meta Knight fought in the war, but somehow made it out with his life Boomstick: And a small lovable pink warrior called Kirby Wiz: Avoided the ENTIRE war in a spaceship, Andy crash-landed on the planet PopStar Boomstick: They separated, and Kirby went on to protect a place on Plane PopStar called DreamLand Wiz: He protected and defended citizens, fought enemies, saved it again Boomstick: His arch-rival King Dedede caused chaos around DreamLand Wiz: But Kirby was always there to foil his plans Abilities Wiz: Kirby has a copy an ability Boomstick: He’ll inhale his opponents and receive their powers Wiz: He can turn into Sword Kirby, Fire Kirby, Bomb Kirby Boomstick: Archer Kirby, Circus Kirby, Yo-Yo Kirby, Beam Kirby, Water Kirby Wiz: Ice Kirby, Jet Kirby, Poison Kirby Boomstick: Star Rod Kirby, Big Bang Kirby and Hypernova Kirby the most powerful ones Wiz: Doctor Kirby, Bomb Kirby, Beetle Kirby, Ultra Sword Kirby Boomstick: Copy Kirby, Wheel Kirby, Parasol Kirby, Mike Kirby Wiz: There’s to much to include so if he sucks you he’ll gain your abilities Boomstick: Kirby has a hammer in combat to slam his foes Feats Wiz: In the Kirby anime (Kirby Right Back At Ya!), Kirby threw a monster from planet PopStar straight into the sun Boomstick: Somebody must’ve eaten it for dinner! Wiz: Kirby can manage to crack the planet in half Boomstick: He sent a meteor 9999 light-years into space; which destroyed 9 planets in the process Wiz: He can take on near multiversal threats, he can defeat King Kabu who can see through the future Boomstick: Damn, are you sure Steven can take him on Wiz: Eh, maybe we’ll see Boomstick: He through a clown from PopStar into a black hole, woah Kirby is a good thrower he should play catch with Ness sometime in Smash training! Wiz: Kirby has a supernova inside his stomach, in his supernova form Boomstick: Kirby’s warp star thingy helps him fly through space, he can breathe in it! Wiz: Kirby can break the fourth wall Flaws Wiz: Kirby is extremely very powerful Boomstick: But He is young, well in your perspective he’s old but to Meta Knight, he’s basically a baby Wiz: He is massively obsessed with food Boomstick: Kirby is very small he’s even smaller than Pichu! Steven Age: 14 Crystal Gem Wiz: Steven isn’t the son of Rose Quartz and Greg Universe Boomstick: His mom gave up her physical form to give him life Wiz: He now fights season alongside the Crystal Gems Boomstick: A bunch of betrayers of gems and risk their lives to protect the citizens on Planet Earth Wiz: Yup it’s Steven Universe, Steven Quartz Universe for full Boomstick: Cookie cat he’s a pet for your tummy Wiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: Cookie cat he’s super duper yummy Wiz: dude... Boomstick: Cookie cat he left his family behind :(! Cookie cat!! Wiz: STOOOooOooOop IT! Boomstick: Awww Man I was getting to the good par- Wiz: I don’t wanna hear your mediocre voice! Abilities Wiz: Steven has many abilities Boomstick: He can summon a shield, to defend from enemies Wiz: Steven can levitate when he jumps Boomstick: He can recover himself with some healing spit? Who put this on the script Wiz: No Boomstick it’s real Boomstick: Oh, am ok, he can use telepathy to control the bodies of who he links with Wiz: He can fuse with the others but this is a 1v1, not a team battle Boomstick: He can create sentient watermelon? Hook me up on one, but he can make them into people Wiz: He can use them to protect and fight with him Boomstick: Steven has a pink bubble which protects him in all areas Wiz: Left, right you name it Boomstick: When people are asleep, Steven can go in their dreams, AH Wiz: Bro what’s happening Boomstick: I’m getting Freddy Krueger vibes!! Feats Wiz: He pushed an evil possessed breakfast meal into an oven Boomstick: Radical! Wiz: He can use his shield to withstand the ocean Boomstick: He fought alongside gems who have years of fighting experience, Steven is tough in his own way Wiz: He has superhuman strength, speed and durability Boomstick: Steven is the only one who can allow his bubble to pop Wiz: Giving him the ability to be special Flaws Wiz: Steven is very immature, he shows to be fun-loving and making jokes out of things, but he is brave Boomstick: He often sometimes doesn’t have control over his powers, causing him and his powers to work funny Wiz: His optimism sometimes gets in his way Boomstick: WEE A BUTTERFLY Wiz: Kind of like Boomstick’s Death Battle! Wiz: Our combatants are set and ready Boomstick: Let’s end this talk once and for all Both: It’s time for a Death Battle! Pre-Battle Steven and Connie were having a picnic. Steven had just finished with the Gems fighting a big monster and Connie had just finished her homework. Connie brought out the sandwiches. While Steven got out the jam, but out of the mist around pink thing came bobbing about. Connie thought it was cute, Steven thought it wasn’t another monster. It seemed friendly. It sucked up a sandwich, they giggled, but they weren’t giggling anymore. As they saw all their snacks, even the mat! Go into that stomach of his. Steven: Hey that was are lunch. Kirby looked confused, he kicked both of their faces and waddled off. Steven: That’s it! He told Connie to evacuate to a safer place, he went over and punched Kirby. Kirby slammed on a tree but shook it off. Kirby: Poyo! Fight! Steven throws a fist at Kirby, who easily dodges it. Kirby continuously kicks Steven’s face. Steven: Cut it out, AHH! He fell on the shore, Kirby is getting ready to hammer him but Steven summons his shield. Steven punches Kirby's face, he went flying to the house. Steven: Oh no what will the gems thin- He hears an AHH noise and see the gems fall, Kirby had hammered them, they felt dizzy. Kirby was carrying the house with his little two hands. Kirby: HYA! He threw it straight at Steven, Steven had to think fast, he summoned his bubble which protected him. Kirby jumped off the stairs, and tackled Steven causing him to fall, Kirby turned into Sword Kirby and slashed his shirt. Blood was on Steven’s nose, he used his saliva to heal himself. He charged at Kirby with his shield, Kirby charged at him with his sword. It was kind of like Avengers: Endgame. Steven threw his shield, Kirby jumped on it, turning into Ice Kirby, he put ice on the ground which made Steven slip. Suddenly, Kirby’s warp star appeared. He jumped on it and started to turn into Fire Kirby. The ground was filled with fire, Steven began to levitate, he caught up to Kirby and kicked him off the warp star. He tried to ride it but it was out of control. Kirby punched him when he landed, Steven now had a black eye. Steven: That’s it you gumball, time to end this! Quickly, Steven got hold of Kirby and started to whack him with his shield. Kirby broke free and kicked him onto the tree Connie was hiding on. Connie: Steven are you okay? That guy looks tough! Steven: Don’t worry Connie I got this, I mean it’s a gumball To his remark, Kirby had turned into Ultra Sword Kirby and was charging right at him. Kirby: Poyo, HYAAAAAAA! Steven quickly summoned his shield, the two forces clashed. Kirby was winning and.. CRACK! A huge explosion had occurred. Steven had just escaped in time, Kirby was on the ground. Connie came out. Connie: Did you win? Steven turned around. Steven: I think so But then Kirby stood up and turned into Karate Kirby. He karate kicked Connie and karate slammed Steven. Steven: Yikes! Kirby jumped on him, and got a hammer, he smashed his toe. Steven screamed in agony, that was the last straw, Steven removed his sandal and slapped Kirby. Kirby looked triggered and got hold of the slipper through it at him back. He then swallowed Steven but spat him out again. Kirby had become... Steven Kirby?! He used his shield to batter Steven who was now limping, he tried his saliva on the blood. He felt quite better, Kirby then was getting the shield on his face but before he summons it. Steven punches his face, Kirby returns back to normal. He falls to the ground, he threw his hammer straight at Steven’s face. Steven fell to the ground, and Kirby started to batter his face. KO! Connie ran over to Steven. His body was filled with blood, his eyes were closed. Kirby left and got back on his warp star. Connie woke up the gems and told them what happened. Steven was in a coma, they called the hospital and he was rushed over Aftermath Boomstick: Yeesh! That was brutal. Wiz: This was kind of a curb stomp in Kirby’s favour Boomstick: Kirby is much stronger, faster, durable, only lacks intelligence Kirby * +Stronger * +Faster * +More Experienced * +More Durable * -Dumber Steven * -Weaker * -Slower * -Less Experienced * -Less Durable * +Smarter The winner is Kirby Kirby-Mario-Winner.jpg Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:The Electric Switch Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019